Various storage containers are known that are mounted to a vehicle (e.g., an automobile) to provide additional storage capacity. For instance, containers that are mountable on the roof of an automobile are well known in the art. These containers may provide additional storage for luggage, for example, in connection with a relatively long trip.
However, the known storage containers have a number of disadvantages. For instance, containers that are mounted on the roof are difficult to access, and accessing them (once loaded) tends to be awkward. Also, the roof-mounted container adversely affects the aerodynamic performance of the automobile.